pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Artic Winds Chapter 2 - Battle Fire With Ice, Because Of Course That's A Good Idea...
Nora ran through the tall grass, looking around to see if she could spot anything cool. The young girl was so excited and distracted that she bumped into the girl in front of her. Both girls fell with an OOF, and the girl stared at her. "Sorry!" Nora said as she got up, and held out her hand so the girl could get up. But the girl ignored Nora, and got up by herself, brushing the dirt off her shirt. "Watch where you're going next time," The girl said, glaring. The girl was about to turn around and walk away when she noticed the strange symbol on Nora's Pokeball. "Hey, you got an ice type?" The girl asked. "Yeah," Nora replied. "Then let's battle! I could easily win against your pathetic Pokemon." Nora frowned. So far, she didn't like this girl very much at all. "Go, Tepig!" The girl sent out her Pokemon, a small pig-like creature with a curly tail and black 'ears'. "Tepiii!" "Go, Vixie!" Nora shouted as she sent out Alolan Vulpix. The two Pokemon glared at each other, and the girl snorted. "This will be easy. Tepig, use Ember!" She commanded. Tepig huffed and took a fast deep breath. "Teeee!" Tepig fired the flames at Alolan Vulpix, and the Pokemon yelped in pain, stumbling back in shock. The ice type's fur was scorched black at the tips. Nora gasped. "Oh, no!" The girl smirked. "While it's stunned, use Tackle!" She said. Tepig threw itself at Alolan Vulpix, but the ice type dodged and Tepig went crashing into the ground. Tepig got to its feet again and snorted, flames coming out of its nose. "Tepii!" "Tepig, use Ember again!" The girl commanded. Tepig huffed and let out a fiery blast from its mouth, and released the hot energy upon Nora's Pokemon. Alolan Vulpix squealed in pain as the embers scorched her fur, and Nora could barely stand to watch the scene in front of her. "Stop!" Nora shouted. "Stop hurting her!" "This is all part of the battle." The girl said, shrugging. "If you were smart, you'd know that. You have no experience as a trainer. Now, Tepig, let's finish this battle! Use Tackle!" Tepig charged towards Alolan Vulpix and threw itself at the ice type. But Vulpix was speedy and dodged the attack. "Vixie, use..uhh..Do something cool, Vixie!" Nora stammered. Nora was a very..uneducated trainer. But Vixie did do something. She began to rapidly push and pull her paws out of the ground, throwing the dirt behind her, as if she was digging a hole. Eventually, she completely disappeared into the hole. "Vixie?! Where did you go?" Nora called out to her fox companion, clearly distressed. "I guess your Pokemon got scared and ran away like a coward." The girl jeered at Nora. But a second after she said that, Vulpix burst from the ground from below Tepig, and headbutted the pig Pokemon in the chin, sending it flying. The girl's eyes widened as Tepig hit the ground with a loud thud, and didn't get up again. "Tepig? Get up! Get up and win the fight!" The girl commanded, but Tepig only groaned in pain. "Tep..iii.." "So does this mean I've won?" Nora muttered under her breath. The girl heard her. "Yes, I suppose it does!" She snapped. "Tepig, return." The girl sighed and put Tepig back inside his Pokeball. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few dollars. She shoved the dollars in Nora's hand. "Here's your stupid prize money," The girl grunted. "And by the way, my name's Riley Harper. Don't forget it." Before Nora could say a word, Riley spun around and walked away. Nora watched Riley leave, and felt confused. Why was she so mean? "Vulpiii!" Alolan Vulpix purred as she happily jumped around. She was happy about her victory. Nora smiled. "I'm proud of you," Nora said as she scooped up Alolan Vulpix into her arms. "Now, let's go." Category:Chapters